Adele
Adele Laurie Blue Adkins (b. 1988), known by her stage name Adele, is a British singer and songwriter. Her first album was released following success on MySpace, and she has since gone on to win several Grammy Awards and an Academy Award for the James Bond film Skyfall. __TOC__ Appearing on The Project in March 2017, Elmo was asked what celebrity he would still like to meet. Elmo immediately answered Adele, citing that she was also in Australia at the time, but they had scheduling conflicts. One of the hosts asked Elmo to sing "Rolling in the Deep"; Elmo obliged with a brief rendition of the song. The following night, Elmo met Adele and her band backstage at one of her concerts. On her Instagram feed, Adele wrote, "Elmo, I love you. Thanks for coming, See you in New York X".Instagram Adele March 10, 2017 Ryan Dillon said about the experience, "Just spent the day with the Queen, @adele and her incredible team. I can die now."Instagram Ryan Dillon March 10, 2017 Ryan Dillon Adele.jpg|Alicia Durand, Elmo, Ryan Dillon, Adele, and others benny_bopper instagram Adele band.jpg|Elmo with Adele's band katieholmessmith Instagram Adele back-up singers.jpg|Elmo with Adele's back-up singers References *Adele's "Skyfall" was briefly spoofed in the Cookie's Crumby Pictures segment, "The Spy Who Loved Cookies," with Stephanie D'Abruzzo imitating Adele's vocals. * In November 2015, Miss Piggy appeared in a promo for The Muppets spoofing Adele's music video for the recently released single, "Hello". Mimicking the video's sepia tones, Piggy lip-syncs to Adele's vocals with flashbacks to her relationship with Kermit the Frog. In the present, Piggy appears outside on a windy day getting dried leaves blown in her mouth, while in the past, she's smooshing Kermit's face and throwing office supplies at him. The video ends, in color, with Kermit at his desk answering the phone with silence on the other end. Piggy later performed the song live at The Muppets Take the Bowl in 2017, and later at The Muppets Take the O2 in 2018. * In The Muppets episode "A Tail of Two Piggies", Miss Piggy says she's working on a new album, Piggy: 25, a reference to Adele's album, 25. Although, in Piggy's case, she says it's give or take (a few years). Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 01.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 02.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 03.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 04.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 05.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 06.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 07.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 08.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 09.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 10.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 11.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 12.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 13.png Miss Piggy Adele Hello spoof 14.png Mentions plush from a fan at the Glastonbury Festival in June 2016.]] * Adele's concert at the June 2016 Glastonbury Festival, filmed and sold for home video, featured a fan gifting her with a Walter plush doll which she commented on and briefly carried around between songs. Sources External links * Official Site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Musical References Category:Celebrities